Memories of a lost child
by boomer4ever
Summary: 'Don't leave me… Mommy, don't leave me all alone…' I thought as I chocked back the endless tears. I then heard footsteps behind me. I turned around slowly to see the one who caused this… L and Light fluff. L never knew that the comfort he was looking for was right there. Set when Light has no memory of the Death Note. Childhood memories return, all for a message left for L.


A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to the awesomeness that is my mind! :D I'm so sorry for not updating in forever, so this is a little idea I had to show you I'm still alive. For some reason, I always wanted L to be younger than Light, the other way around just doesn't seem right to me… Oh well. Now, here's a little fluff oneshot for you all! By the way, this is set when L and Light are handcuffed to eachother and Light has no memories of the Death Note. I'll probably be making a lot more Death Note fanfics, so yay! Enjoy! :)

* * *

_It was dark. The thunder clapped loudly, as the lightning soon followed. The sound terrified me, but I knew I had to be strong. I looked over at the bloody mess in the living room of my house. A woman with long black hair, a white button up with some shorts lay on her back, her eyes dull and emotionless. Blood soaked her body from stabbing wounds. She was pale, and it worsened the horrible feeling inside me._

"_Mommy…?" I whimpered as I walked over to her unconscious body. I felt a sickening pain in my chest as a horrible thought raced through my mind, but I refused to believe it. I took her soft, gentle hand in mine. She was cold._

_Bang!_

_I winced and that's when I felt it. The loneliness stabbing through my heart was unbearable. 'My mommy can't help me. Who will protect me?' I thought. I felt a warm liquid fall on the cheeks. I reached up and lightly touched my face. I then knew that they were tears. I quietly sobbed to myself as the lightning flashed once again, and I curled myself next to my deceased mother._

'_Don't leave me… Mommy, don't leave me all alone…' I thought as I chocked back the endless tears. I then heard footsteps behind me. I turned around slowly to see the one who caused this…_

…

L gasped as he shot out bed. He was sweating and tried to control his breathing to no avail. After a few moments he finally managed to calm himself down. He stared at his hands and let his face return to its emotionless, cold state. Then, he realized that he was in bed.

'When did I fall asleep?' He wondered. This certainly was strange, due to the fact that he should have been watching Light Yagami (A.K.A Kira) He looked around the room and saw Light staring at him. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed in their hotel room.

"Ryuuzaki, are you ok?" Light asked with concern. L nodded his head and stared at him, then he decided to ask what was on his mind.

"Light, when did I go to bed? It's unlike me to carelessly rest without keeping a close eye on you." He asked. Light thought for a moment before answering.

"Um, well, I found you sitting on the chair passed out, and since we weren't any where close to the bed, I decided to take you here. I've never seen you sleep before, Ryuuzaki. You must be pretty tired." Light said. L just looked at his hands. He noticed that he was gripping the sheets tightly. "Thank you," he murmured under his breath, but Light could still hear it. He smiled slightly before turning serious.

"Ryuuzaki, I heard you talk in your sleep. You kept muttering stuff like 'Please, don't leave me' and other things. I everything ok?" He asked. L looked at him for a brief moment, before letting his hair cover his eyes. The images of that night ran through his mind. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang followed by a bright light to cross the room. He flinched when he heard the sound. Light looked at him concerned.

"Come on, tell me Ryuuzaki. It's ok," Light said. The rain poured down on the window pain, causing an annoying dripping sound to start. It 6:30 at the time. L sighed when he knew there was no convincing Light when he wanted something. He might as well tell him the truth.

"It was just a nightmare. I had quite a rough time as a child." L put his thumb to his lip and stared ahead of him."My mother… she had died one day from a robbery. She suffered from multiple stabbing wounds and blood loss. My father had died in a car crash the year before. I was around 6 at the time. They were good people, and I thought that the one who killed them deserved to die for quite awhile. Soon, though, I realized that no one deserved death, just like my parents." L said. Light was shocked at the story. What he saw next shocked him even more. He saw the faintest tear roll off L's cheek and onto his tightly gripped hand.

More thunder and lightning, along with a slight whimper. Light's heart ached. He always thought that the younger detective had no feelings, so saying this surprised him was an understatement. L had a family before all this. No wonder he shut himself off from the world. He then took an action that neither of them expected. Light tightly hugged L in his arms, making L stiffen up. A moment later, he relaxed slightly.

"I'm so sorry Ryuuzaki, I had no idea. It must have been so hard for you. You were left all alone, with no one to protect you all these years… It's horrible!" He said as he gently stroked L's hair. Light didn't care who this was or what his situation was; he couldn't just leave L there to cry! L then placed his head onto Light's chest and let some tears silently fall.

He missed his family, his _life_. For so many years, he was alone.

The lightning flashed in the room, reminding L of the time when his mother held him tightly during a storm, calming him down.

*flashback*

"_Don't worry, Lawliet, everything will be ok. I promise, I'll never leave. I'll be right here, waiting, to let you know I'll always care." L's mother said kindly._

_L shivered in her arms, and snuggled against her chest in the warm embrace._

"_Do you think anyone will ever do this for me?" Little L asked, his big panda eyes shining in curiosity. She giggled and smiled at him._

"_Of course, just remember to open your heart to those people. They'll never help you if you don't let them."_

*end flashback*

"Let me help you, L." He heard Light whisper. L closed his eyes tightly and silently missed the days of his childhood, but at the same time, was glad that things turned out this way. Suddenly, flashbacks of his childhood raced through his stubborn mind. He remembered meeting Mr. Whammy, the other children at the orphanage, going to public school for the first time, becoming a pro in Tennis, and solving his mother's murder case. The memories of that of his life, leading up to one moment, made him think.

'Maybe I can trust some people. I can trust Light, but not Kira. If only you didn't have to die for this to happen… mom.' L thought and slowly fell asleep in Lights arms. The two were now on level with each other. They understood the hardships they had went through to get hear. It was all worth it, though.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! You could have looked at this as shonen ai, or as mere friendship, whatever you like. I hope this wasn't too ooc for you. It just seemed like the right actions to take on a night like this. I really do hope you liked this, because it was my first Death Note fic, so you know… R&R, and no flames please! Thanks! :)


End file.
